Homeboy
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: InuYasha left a life behind, and now he's in some trouble that a certain someone has to bail him out of. This is the straw that broke the camel's back. Will he figure out what he really needs before it's too late? Yeah, lame summary, but I swear it doesn't suck! No flames plz :3


**Hello! Another fanfiction inspired by a country song that's been stuck in my head for days. Homeboy by Eric Church is just downright good. Unfortunately, I no own InuYasha T_T, or any of the characters. It sucks, but oh well. Don't forget to review! :D**

It downright stank for anyone who entered who wasn't used to the stench. It took a lot to get used to that smell. InuYasha knew first hand, he'd been in this room so many times and for so long. He sat on a stained sofa overlooking a dusty coffee table littered with burnt out cigarettes, half empty bags of weed and drugs crushed on small pieces of wax paper. Some empty beer bottles littered the room as he looked around.

"What's on your mind?" rasped the only other person in the room. InuYasha turned to Naraku with a grimace. The older gang leader was grinning maniacally with a strange glint in his eye.

"You want to have some fun tonight, Yashy boy?" Naraku asked with an insane smirk. InuYasha let out a heaving sigh and turned his attention back to the room.

"Whatever, man," he muttered, slumping down in his position. InuYasha couldn't help but allow his mind to wander, to think about her, the girl he left back home the night after she'd finally let him in. He shook it out of his mind. That was well and done with. He was never going home.

"Let's go play," InuYasha said finally. Naraku let out a whoop and jumped to his feet.

"Let's go party!" he hollered. InuYasha snorted.

"You're so high."

* * *

"Son of a *****," InuYasha grumbled as he glared down at the concrete floor of the holding cell. "Naraku is a messed up little weasel…." He growled. Naraku's idea of a party was getting caught up in the midst of a drug bust and leaving InuYasha out to dry. He couldn't help but think that Miroku would never have left him behind. He remembered all their getaways as kids, sneaking apples from the Crazy Ed's orchard and sneaking cookies from Aunt Kaede's tray cooling at the windowsill. He smiled inwardly. Then the guard entered to let some loser out in the cell next to him and InuYasha was brought back to reality. There was no way he could go back, not now.

* * *

She couldn't believe this. She was standing in the parking lot of a city police station for Christ's sake. Miroku leaned against the tailgate of her truck watching her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this? I can go in and get the sorry sucker," Miroku offered. Kagome sighed.

"It's okay. I answered the phone. I have to get him. I'm better than his Daddy, right?" she muttered the last part and Miroku sighed.

"I'm more worried about you than him," he murmured as she made her way to the front desk inside the front doors.

* * *

InuYasha heard the doors click and swing open again. But there was no one else left in the cells other than him… Damn.

"Are you sure you've got the right kid, Miss?" the guard asked someone, presumably a girl by his address. InuYasha caught the sight of heartbreakingly familiar cowgirl boots worn at the heel from the wear and tear of the country.

"Yeah, I'm sure. How'd you find him? What is he even in for?" she asked quietly. He could hear the anger and pain mixed in her voice. He stiffened slightly.

"He was with a gang involved in drugs when we busted him. His gang leader took off. Isn't the first time we've seen him, just the first time someone actually came for him." The guard explained.

"Drugs?" she asked, almost incredulously.

"Yes, Ma'am. He doesn't look like some Southern raised boy, though. Doesn't even have the manners. Are you sure this is him?" the guard asked again, giving her every way out he could think of. Finally, InuYasha looked up and met the dead eyes of the girl who'd given him everything. He winced inside.

"You'd be surprised."

Miroku watched Kagome come out of the station with him trailing behind her.

"Holy cow," Miroku muttered, taking in the sight of what was once his best friend.

"He looks like crap," Miroku murmured to Kagome.

"Yeah, I know," she replied quietly, her expression hardened.

"Kagome," Miroku started but she simply got into the truck, turning the key in the ignition. Miroku got in next to her and InuYasha sat by the window.

InuYasha was staring at the dash before he turned to the two people who'd bailed him out.

"Why'd you come?" he asked, finally saying something to fill the silence. Miroku snorted.

"You're lucky it was us, instead of your Momma or Daddy, InuYasha," he said, shaking his head. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she gripped the wheel tightly. Her knuckles were nearly white. Miroku squeezed her hand and her grip loosened ever so slightly. InuYasha glanced at the road signs.

"Hey, you missed my exit," he said to Kagome, looking out the back window. Kagome ignored him and Miroku gave her a look. InuYasha turned on her.

"Didn't you hear me? You missed my exit!" he exclaimed. Miroku gave him a warning look, but InuYasha pushed.

"Are you deaf, or are you just a cold hearted ***** now?" InuYasha growled. Kagome slammed on the breaks.

Miroku braced himself by his hands against the dash, while InuYasha's head was knocked against the window. Kagome turned to the left slowly and got out of the truck. She walked a few feet away, trembling. Miroku turned to InuYasha, with a look InuYasha didn't recognize. Was it… shame for him…. Or maybe even pity?

"You'd better get out there," Miroku said quietly, watching Kagome. InuYasha hesitated before following Kagome out onto the side of the road.

"What's your problem?" InuYasha asked, losing some of his conviction from mere moments ago. Kagome wheeled on him.

"My problem?! I'm not the one with a problem! What the hell are you doing?! A freaking drug bust! Are you insane? If your Daddy knew, he'd have another heart attack, and he's already on the verge of losing the ranch from the debt of the last time! Miroku's probably going to fail this semester because he had to miss more school than he can afford! Look at yourself! This isn't you! When did you stop caring, stop being good?!" Kagome screamed, tears threatening to fall, cheeks flaming and hair hanging in front of her chocolate brown eyes. InuYasha stood still.

"Oh, the almighty InuYasha can't bother to reply to the hick little girl he left back in Lakewood? Well fine. You have no idea what real life is, because you ran away from it!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

"Enlighten me then!" He bellowed. Kagome stiffened.

"I live with death every damn day," she whispered before walking back to her truck.

"You can walk back," she whispered, finally letting the tears pour as she got in the truck and drove away, sobbing against the wheel.

Inuyasha watched her go.

* * *

"What did she mean, living with death?"

Miroku sat at the table, head in his hands.

"She has a tumor. She was in a car accident six months ago. It's killing her. They looking for a cure for her to make her better, anything, but nothing's worked and her family can't afford the procedure. Your Daddy offered, but he is in so much debt already after he had a heart attack last spring after you left. Fell off the tractor. Almost clean took his arm off, " he explained quietly.

InuYasha stared at him, shivering slightly.

Kagome, his Kagome, was dying?

* * *

InuYasha stood in front of the bus with the cash in his hands. He'd sold everything. He sold his battered old motorcycle, sofa, tv, anything he could. A couple people he knew lent him the rest. In his pocket a bus pass was sticking out.

"You gettin' on son, or what?" asked the driver, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to Lakewood," InuYasha said finally before boarding.

* * *

He stood in front of her, crying. She was too.

"I missed you after you left. I was so scared." She whispered. InuYasha pulled her close. "I'm not goin' to run away again, baby. I'm here. We'll fix this, everything. I love you."

* * *

They stood in the cemetery gazing at the headstone.

"We'll miss you," he whispered. Kagome wrapped an arm around his waist. "At least you came home, boy," she murmured before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
